Different Dimensions, Same Breeze
by XxWritten Thoughts of AgesxX
Summary: Jasper Brezzin knew she was going on a strange trip that morning. she never expected to be turned in to a large pegasus on to find friends or love in a world ruled by equines. A new adventure awaits this Texas born NASA scientist, she just hopes she can get home! rated m for later chapters. human/pony relations. NOT A CLOP FIC!
1. The Gateway

Prologue

My hands were shaking as I tucked my white blouse into my skirt. My nerves were fried from nightmares the night before, but it was crucial that I remain calm and collected. That morning, that day, it was impossible. Who would be calm if they knew that in a measly three hours, they would walk through a transporter into another dimension? I took a deep breath and focused on my family back in Galveston, Texas. Ma and Pa out on the orchard smiling and waving as the smell of apples filled my nose. It did nothing to calm my nerves, in fact, it made them worse. Something could go wrong and I may never see them again. '_Get a hold of yourself, Jasper,' _I chastised _'don't work yourself up over nothing.' _I grabbed my purse and lab coat, still attached my NASA id, and walked out the door into what may happen.

The 30 minute drive to the facility went faster that I hoped, but you can't put off the inevitable. Flashing my badge to gate security I drove in and found the spot my car would stay until I got back. If I came back. Walking through the building that same sentiment was displayed on all my coworkers' face, all knowing the gravity of this test run. Flashing my badge again, for possibly the last time, I entered the containment area. On the upper control level, behind bulletproof glass, the electrical techs were scrambling to begin. Tears were welling in my eyes when I heard the air-lock doors opened behind me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss Brezzin? You can always turn back, you know." I turned to see the kind face of my superior and mentor. I can see that his face, lined with wrinkled of happier times, was now hardened in sadness. His eyes were devoid of the wonder that they once held. I returned him a sad smile.

"I'm sure, Brendan. It's what I want to do." My voice was heavy with sadness. He sighed and walked toward me with a small black box with a red button on it. "This is what you use to come back the button will open the rift from where you are…God willing," The last part was said under his breath, not meant for my ears, but heard all the same. ", Any sign of danger, any sign Jasper, you push it and come back. Screw data collection, just come back safe." He kissed the crown of my head" don't push yourself, sweetie. You're like a daughter to me. I can't lose you." He walked through the doors and a call came from the control level

"Miss Brezzin, please step on the transport pad." I walked forward, my steps heavy and stepped up on the circular pd. A slow humming started up and gradually grew into a loud whirring noise. The four tall curved bars of metal began to spark. In a loud white bang, a large hole was ripped in the empty space in front of me. A rainbow pulsating glow poured from the hole, showering me in an aurora like light. I heard Brendan Chairmichal's voice over the intercom. "Remember Jasper, don't push yourself. If there is any danger, come back immediately." I turned to him and gave him a thumb up and a smile. He sighs and speaks again.

"Okay, the rift is stable. You may pass through. Safe travels." I see all the people up on the control dock stand and salute me, as if I was a higher ranking officer. It warmed my heart knowing they all wished for me to have a safe trip. I looked back into the light and my heart began to pound uncontrollably. Hesitantly, I stepped forward into the light and walked with careful steps. It was just like an old scy-fi movie, with moving, pulsating rainbow of colors that look similar to the human iris. It was a short while till I smelt it. Apples. Just like my orchard. Without thinking of my mission, I veered off toward the smell. Big mistake. After a few steps the swirling rainbow started to twist and flash angry reds. Freaking out I began to run in the direction I was already heading like an idiot. I didn't care where it was leading me, I just wanted out of this strobe light hell. A bright light opened up before me and I picked up speed, hoping it was a way out. No thought of the remote that was still in my pocket crossed my mind, like it should have. In my terror it was completely forgotten. Something caught my foot. Causing me to tuck and roll. I rolled in to this light and for what seemed like a long time I rolled. I could feel my clothes start to burn off. It stung where the flames touched my skin. Then a painful excruciating pressure was forced through every pore of my being. I felt the bones warp and break and rearrange themselves before the muscles. They were next to morph and twist. All I felt was pain. All I was at the time was pain. I wanted to die. To escape this torture. My organs fit themselves into the new cavity. Then my skin stretched itself and something sprouted from it. I never felt this pain since and never hope to. Just be for I passed out I felt something sprout from my shoulders. I felt muscles stretch to fit this new addition to my transformed body. This damn light did it to me. I cursed the light to kingdom come with the last bit of strength and consciousness that I had. I finally passed out from pain and exhaustion. I only wished death would come kindly in sleep. I didn't want to have to suffer any more than I already had. The light faded. My body stopped tumbling and landed. Unknown to me in my sleep I would have my life changed beyond comprehension.


	2. New Data

Hello fellow fanfiction-ers! I am XxWritten Thoughts of AgesxX. This is my first story and I'm so excited to be sharing this fantasy with you all. Honestly, I did not expect any reviews or feed back on this story. It was a test to see if I had the potential to do this. I got my first review in bloodplus103, so shout out to you! Thanks for giving me the confidence to carry on with the story. You Rock! Anyway, lets carry on with the story. I forgot to do this last chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony nor am I making any money on this story. All credit goes to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Chapter2: New data

"Ugghh," I moaned. My whole body felt like it had been a boxer's punching bag. I shook my head clear of fog and sat up. My body, it felt weird. Looking down my heart froze. Instead of hands I had hooves, black hooves fringed in long yellowish fur like a golden gala apple. Panicking, I saw a lake and ran, or galloping rather, toward it, somewhat clumsily. I approached the glass like surface. I definitely was not prepared for the transformation. My dark auburn hair changed in to a brighter color like that of a red delicious apple. My eyes were green apple green. I jokingly thought that I looked like a basket of apples after harvest. Shaking my body free of dust I could feel something move along my sides. Craning my neck, I saw that I had WINGS! Bonafied feathered and shit wings! I stretched them out taking notice of my large wingspan. I saw a flash of color on my flank and noticed that it was an apple tree bearing apples. It had wind marks and on the wind were apples. 'Strange. Must be something specific to the equines in this dimension.' My mind then slipped these words into my head. 'Field Breeze'. They felt right. Like a name feels right. Field Breeze.

"Move out of the way!" I looked up just in time to see a blue blur crash headfirst into me, causing us both to tumble.

"Ughh, fix your landing! Sheesh!" I groaned out shaking the daze ,once again, from my head. Wanting to inspect the talking blue blur, I look over to find a small sky blue Pegasus with rainbow mane and tail with a matching rainbow bolt on either flank. 'What a strange pony' she shook her head and looked at me with the strangest cocky fuchsia eyes.

"I told you to move." She looked sideways at me. "Hey, I have never seen you around here before. What's your name?" she started to hover around me appraising what she saw.

"Field Breeze" I wanted to say Jasper, but Field Breeze is what escaped from my equine lips. "May I know the name of the blue blur that attacked me?" She didn't give me a name, just continued to blabber on.

"Wow. You sure are a big pony, aren't you? Oops, not a fat joke. Wings huh? So you're a Pegasus too? You got really shiny hooves. What do you do to take care of them? Where you from, anyway?" her wide eyes bore in to mine

"Umm… I believe I asked you a question first 'little blue bullet'" I was hoping to drive attention from myself backing slowly away from the Pegasus slowly.

"Oh, my bad, hehehe. I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest, bestest, all around most awesome flyer in Ponyville," She pirouetted in mid air and does a little muscle man pose. She lands in front of me and I see just how big I am. I am a full head taller than the mare. "Now, back to my question. Where exactly are you from?" she turned her head and looked at me through one eye.

"Trust me when I say, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. What's this 'Ponyville' you spoke of?" I said, directing attention the current situation. She pointed her hoof (so weird not to say finger) down a dirt road, where, at the end, I could see a tiny town filled with colorful building looking kind of like a little girls play house.

"That's Ponyville. It's where my friends and I live. Hey you want to meet them?" It sounded like a good idea. I needed to collect data on the dimension anyway. What better way to do it than to talk to the local populace? I nodded and her face lit up "cool lets go!" She opened her wings and gave a powerful downward thrust, lifting her pony body off the ground. Continuing the beating of her wings, she flew higher and higher before leveling out. Looking around her, she noticed I wasn't with her. Spotting me on the ground she dropped to hover in front of me. My mouth was still agape. "Hello, are you going to fly or not?" I blushed, turned my head to the ground and pawed it. She touched the ground and looked at me. "Well, are you?"

"I can't fly Rainbow Dash." I said sheepishly, looking in her disbelieving eyes.

"Yes you can! You are a full grown Pegasai mare. It'll come naturally. Come on just try."

"… Okay… if you say so." I opened my massive wings and Rainbow's eyes bugged almost comically in her head

"Wow. You have one hell of a wing span. You must me a powerful flyer." Taking a downward thrust I feel my hooves lift of the ground. My eyes stay shut as I keep flapping, feeling myself lift higher into the sky. I level out and peek through one eye. Oh. My. Lord. The view from above the clouds was now my favorite sight in any world. There were grass lands and trees for as far as I could see. There was a tall cliff in the background that seemed to have a castle built into the cliff face. The water from the lake and the river that flowed into it shimmered in the light of the sun which if I flapped a little higher I swear I could touch. To my left was a dark forest with a creepy fog rolling out from between the trees. It gave me shivers. To my right was Ponyville, which seeing it from this angle, was not a tiny town but a sprawling metropolis with traveling multicolored dots which I presumed to be other ponies. I felt a breeze next to me and saw Rainbow Dash arrive next to me

"I was right about those wings. You could almost rival me. Almost. You ready to meet my friends, Field Breeze?" I nodded eagerly and we flew to the city, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the wing in my mane tail and under my wings.


	3. The Ponies to Know

Paste your document here

Hey everyone! WTOA here! I am so sorry I have not uploaded anything for so long. I was so busy with my school's play and did not have any time to do any thing. Don't worry though, I will try to post every week else I be struck by lightning… I shouldn't of said that. Anyway let's get on with this tail.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic nor am I making any money on this story. All credit goes to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Chapter 3: The Ponies to Know

The flight did not last as long as I had hoped. Landing, Rainbow dash extended her hoof towards the city with a slight bow. "Welcome to Ponyville." I stepped only a few steps before I was tackled to the ground once again. Immediately the pony started to chatter.

"Omigosh! Hi there! Who are you? *gasp* I've never seen you around before and that means you're new. If you're new that you've never been here before and if you've never been here before then you don't know any pony and if you don't know any pony that means you don't have any friends here. That's so sad! *gasp* I know! I'll throw a … mfff" The perpetual mouth was lifted off of me and I corrected my self. Rainbow had her hoof over the mouth of a pink pony with a mane that was pinker than her coat and just as wild as her personality. Her blue eyes screamed attention deficit hyper activeness disorder. On her flank were blue and yellow balloons.

"Umm… Rainbow what is that?" I gestured to the blabber mouth tin her arms that was currently fascinated with a ladybug.

"This here is one of my friends, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie, This is Field Breeze. Now calm down. You're scaring her." Rainbow slowly let go of Pinkie Pie and she just sat there for a good minute or so. She finally opened her mouth and I ducked, hooves over my ears, "Please don't blabber again!" My outburst surprised both ponies.

"See? I told you that you scared her."

"I'm sorry," said Pinkie as she helped me up into a sit, "I just wanted to know where you're from."

I saw that tears were beginning to brim in her eyes. I felt sorry that I had hurt her. "I'm sorry Pinkie as well. I was just startled, that's all. I don't really want to talk about my home. Can we please leave that subject alone?" The tears disappeared instantly and she smiled brightly.

"Okay!" she then proceeded to hop around me repeating "I have a new friend." I looked over at Rainbow Dash pitifully, hoping she would help me. She huffed to get Pinkie's attention

"Ahem. Pinkie, do you happen to know where Fluttershy is? I could not find her at all today." The pink bouncy ball stopped and looked toward he friend.

"Oh yeah she was heading to Rarity's Shop.

"That's great. Hey Pinkie, do you want to come with us? I'm showing Field Breeze around to our friends." Pinkie just started hopping into town, without saying a word. Rainbow shook her head and looked at me. "Let's take that as a yes." We followed Pinkie though the town

I leaned close to Rainbows ear and wisped "Is she always like this?" she discreetly nodded and continued forward. I distracted my self looking around at the town and its ponies. Everypony was staring at me. Little foals were asking their parents if I was a super hero. I chucked to my self. No, little ones, I am no super hero. I am just a human woman who walked through a magic portal and became a pony in a world of ponies. It wasn't long till we were in front of a building that was eerily close to a carousel. We walked up the steps and I spotted the sign: Carousel Boutique. Huh. How ironic. Inside was just as colorful and filled with mannequins that looked like the riding horses on the boutique's namesake. I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony causing me guides to look at me funnily. Something floated past the corner of my eye. I turned to see floating fabric surrounded by a blue aura! My eyes bulged as more fabric, needles, and tread flew past be and on to a desk. Working at the desk was a white pony with a purple mane, tail and three diamonds on her flank. She seemed to be angered at this yellow pony with pale pink main and tail. She had butterflies on her flank. We walked towards them and caught the conversation.

"No Fluttershy, I am not going to do it."

"B b but if f you could just…"

"No I will not make a shirt for a squirrel. That's final."

Rainbow flew in between them and asked what the problem was.

"Well I wanted to get a shirt made for a squirrel that had its coat cut away by some mean little colts."

Rainbow turned and looked at the white one. It was at this point I noticed a horn on here head. A horn. She was a unicorn. A flipping UNICORN. This place just gets better and better.

"Rarity, you make clothes for Opalescence. It's not any different," before Rarity could respond she continued, "So it shouldn't be a problem to help a squirrel who is down on his luck. Is it?" rainbow looked pointedly at Rarity and she crumbled.

"I'll get right on it.

"Great but first," she flew over by me, "this is Field Breeze. She's new." Rarity looked over at me and gasped then started to take measurements.

"Oh darling. You have such a fantastic figure and you are so tall. You must let me put you in the latest fashions." Fluttershy came over and opened hr mouth. Before any sound could come out, the doors opened and a small filly entered the shop. She looked almost like me except her eyes were brown and she had no wings.

"Applebloom, what's wrong darling?" Rarity turned from her work to address the small pony.

"We need help harvesting. You mind helping us out?" she asked looking at each of us, lingering on me a bit. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh if I must." Rarity and the others slowly walked over to the door and I, not wanting to be lefty alone, followed them blindly.

Well what do you think? I enjoy constructive criticism but please no flames. Reviews feed the creative genius. FEED ME!

- WTOA

...


End file.
